deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lopmon vs Buneary
File:Buneary vs Lopmon.png Lopunny vs Turuiemon.png Mega Lopunny vs Antylamon.png Lopmon vs Buneary 'is a What-If? Death Battle by Vrokorta. It pits Buneary and her evolutions, against Lopmon and her evolutions. Description ''Pokemon vs Digimon! Bunnies clash! Rules * Cherubimon is not allowed. * This uses Lopmon's data evolutions. * No trainers/tamers. * Both combatants are female (meaning no getting infatuated). Interlude '''Boomstick: Bunnies. They're cute right? Wiz: This makes them the basis for many fictional characters, including monsters. Vrokorta: Like Lopmon, the holy bunny Digimon. Boomstick: And Buneary, the, Rabbit, Pokemon. What kinda species is that? Wiz: I'm Wiz, they're Vrokorta & Boomstick. It's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Lopmon (Digimon Adventure 02 OST Side By Side EXTENDED) Vrokorta: Lopmon is a rookie level beast Digimon often associated with holy attributes. Wiz: She's equipped with 2 large ears she uses for multiple things, fighting, floating, & defending. Boomstick: They're like an extra set of arms, but you can use'm to fly. Vrokorta: Lopmon also appears to be capable of transforming into a flash of light which provides enhanced mobility. Wiz: Lopmon's signature move, Blazing Ice, has her breathe cold air at the opponent, breathe bolts of cold air at opponents, or spit an entire chunk of ice at the opponent. Vrokorta: Lopmon's next attack is Tiny Twister, where she spins like a propeller to create a tornado. Unlike the name might suggest, this tornado can reach massive sizes, enough to create a small sandstorm. Boomstick: But these are just basic attacks. In Digimon Battle Spirit, she gained some physical fighting moves. Lop Punch has her attack the enemy with her ear, while Lop Rush has her repeatedly attack with her ears. Wiz: Spinning Slap has her spin her ears in mid-air to hit enemies. Dash Twister has her spin like a tornado, repeatedly damaging nearby enemies. Vrokorta: In Digimon World Dawn & Dusk, Lopmon was given the Dark Attribute, which is pretty ironic, but that's what it is. Raging Darkness is a Dark attack that damages enemies & lowers their resistance to Dark attacks. Light Tackle is just a tackle. Gatling Punch has her punch the opponent twice. Little Blizzard has Lopmon create a small blizzard that freezes 2 zones. Dark Twister is an attack where Lopmon sends a typhoon of Dark energy at 2 zones. Wiz: Digimon World: Next Order further expands on Lopmon's moveset. Electric Chute has her shoot a ball of energy at the enemy, causing paralysis. Wind Cutter has her shoot a sharp whirlwind at the opponent. Poison Powder has Lopmon release a poisonous mist in front of her, poisoning enemies, similar to a previous combatant. Earth Coat has Lopmon wrap herself in stone, increasing her Defense. Bio Field has Lopmon emit a poisonous mist that poisons enemies. Root Bind has Lopmon summon ivy to slow down the opponent, also an ability of one our old fighters. Boomstick: In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Lopmon had Grand Rock I, which deals Earth damage to 1 enemy, & Mental break, which weakens the power of magic attacks from the opponent & weakens their resistance to said attacks. Translating this to Pokemon, this attack would weaken a Pokemon's Special Attack. Vrokorta: As for extra abilities, Lopmon has Critical 1, which increases critical hit rate, Sniper 1, which increases Accuracy, & Animal Colosseum, which increases the power of Earth based attacks by 15%. She can also decrease the attack power of her enemies. Boomstick: Depending on how you look at it, Lopmon either has a weakness to Light based attacks, or Dark based attacks, but that shouldn't matter too much, so let's get to Lopmon's evolution, Turuiemon. (Digimon 02 Evolution Theme - Break Up!) Vrokorta: There's not a whole lot to Turuiemon, but I was able to salvage quite a bit. Wiz: Turuiemon is a Champion level Beast Man Digimon who specializes in Chinese Martial Arts. She wields the Rabbit-horned Iron-claws on her gloves & uses them for the majority of her attacks. She also possesses rabbit-like agility & great jumping power. Boomstick: Most of her attacks are just fighting hand-to-hand, which she's very skilled at, but it also means there's a lot to skip. She does know Muscle Charge, which increases Strength & Stamina, Buster Dive, a full power charge, & War Cry, a powerful bellow that induces Rage. Vrokorta: Just like Lopmon, Turuiemon can decrease the attack power of her enemies. She also inherits Grand Rock I & Mental Break. With that out of the way, allow us to introduce, Antylamon! Wiz: Antylamon is an Ultimate level Holy Beast Digimon. Boomstick: Not to mention huge, I mean have you seen the size of this thing!? Vrokorta: Antylamon has long arms, long legs, high speed, & high jumping. She's known for her grappling skills & has great control over her mind & ki energy. Boomstick: Wha!? You mean like Dragon Ball? Vrokorta: Kinda, yeah. Boomstick: Oh sweet! Wiz: Antylamon is very flexible & can levitate somewhat, but what's really worth mentioning is her Bunny Blades. Vrokorta: The Bunny Blades are a pair of axes that Antylamon wields. Whenever she needs them, she turns her hands into a pair of axes to attack the enemy. It's said that when a cut is made with the Bunny Blades, it doesn't stop spreading until the opponent is no more. Boomstick: Now that's pretty epic, & macabre. Wiz: Aside from the Bunny Blades, Antylamon has some other attacks. Arm Bomber has her liberate all the ki energy in her body, hardening her tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid, allowing her to hit much harder & take hits easier. Meditation Cure has Antylamon heal herself instantly from any damage using the power of her mind. Vrokorta: Without being redundant, her other attacks are Gashing Breeze (slashes 2 zones by creating a vacuum storm), Heavy Metal (fires metal projectiles at 3 zones, hits twice), Light Soul (shoots a ball of light energy), Saint Ray (calls a column of light down on the opponent), Flash (causes an explosion of light inside opponents), Judgement (fires a laser at the opponentlike [[Arceus|Arceus'] Judgement]), Muscle Charge, Buster Dive, War Cry, Spiral Driver (spins around, damaging enemies), Fighting Aura (causes an explosion of fighting spirit that damages enemies), Mach Rush I & II (damages all enemies), Anti-Paralysis (cures paralysis & restores some HP), Power Energy III (deals heavy damage to one enemy), Grand Rock I, & Mental Break. Wiz: Antylamon has Critical 3, which increases Critical hit rate, Psychic 4, which increases Spirit by 20, Speed 4, which increases speed by 20, & Meditation, which heals 5% of Antylamon's max HP every turn. She can also reduce the damage she receives from an incoming attack, but she can't do this often. Boomstick: She may have a weakness to Light and/or Dark based attacks, but this is one bunny you don't wanna mess with. Buneary (Battle! Pokémon Music Compilation) Boomstick: Alright, time for Buneary. Wiz: Buneary is a Normal type Pokemon that resembles a bunny. Vrokorta: A lop-eared rabbit to be specific, but enough of that, it's moveset time. Boomstick: Defense Curl (raises own Defense), Pound (deals damage), Foresight (removes the opponent's Evasiveness buffs), Endure (survives any hit with 1 HP), Baby-Doll Eyes (lowers enemy's Attack), Frustration (increases in power the more upset Buneary is), Quick Attack (usually strikes first), Jump Kick (very powerful, but damages Buneary if it misses), Agility (increases Speed), Dizzy Punch (20% chance to confuse the opponent), After You (forces the target to attack right after Buneary), Charm (decreases opponent's Attack), Entrainment (makes the target's abilities the same as Buneary's), & Bounce (jumps out of reach before attacking the opponent, 30% chance to paralyze opponent). Wiz: Buneary can use her ears to strike opponents. She can hit hard enough to shatter large boulders & can strike the ground to send herself flying. She can also create hearts that tire out the opponent, & cause shock waves by hitting the ground. She also has the ability Limber, which keeps her from being paralyzed. She takes 2X the damage from Fighting type moves. Vrokorta: Now for her evolution, Lopunny. Wiz: Lopunny knows all of Buneary's moves & gains a few new ones. Vrokorta: Magic Coat (reflects attacks that deal status conditions, has increased priority), Mirror Coat (counters the enemies Special attack, dealing twice the original damage), & High Jump Kick (same as Jump Kick, but stronger). Wiz: Lopunny can also create hearts & shock waves, just like Buneary. She also has the same ability, Limber. Boomstick: Lopunny is capable of reacting to lightning attacks. This gives her Massively Hypersonic reaction speed. She was also capable of throwing Kricketune, a Pokemon that weighs 56 pounds. And since Lopunny is stronger than Buneary, she should scale to the whole shattering a boulder thing. Vrokorta: Lopunny is still weak against fighting type moves, & her ears are claimed to be delicate, but we're not finished with Lopunny yet, we still need to cover, Mega Lopunny. Wiz: Mega Lopunny vastly increases Lopunny's stats & gives her the Fighting type on top of her Normal type. Boomstick: Mega Lopunny has the same moves as Lopunny, & her new ability won't be helpful in this fight. Mega Lopunny has a resistance to Dark & Rock type attacks & a weakness to Fighting & Psychic types. Vrokorta: Remember how Lopunny's ears were "delicate", well Mega Lopunny's ears are strong enough to crumple steel plates. Not to mention she's extremely aggressive. Wiz: Overall, she's a very formidable foe who shouldn't be taken lightly. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Lopunny Lopmon Can't Choose Who do you think will win? Lopunny Lopmon Draw Pre-fight Lopmon is seen guarding the south gate to Zhuqiamon's palace, watching for any intruders. Lopmon: I'm glad Zhuqiamon let me go back to guarding the gate, but I wish he'd turned me back into Antylamon. Then, Lopmon saw a human & another Lopmon coming to the gate. Lopmon: Wait.... that looks nothing like a Lopmon. It was Buneary & her trainer (the trainer being a random, unimportant person). Random Trainer: There it is, the palace to that Pokemon. The one they said was stronger than Moltres, Ho-oh, Entei, & Heatran combined! When I capture that fire bird, I'll never lose another battle again. Lopmon: Fire bird? Does he mean Zhuqiamon? I can't let him capture my master! Random Trainer: Aww. Look at that cute little bunny Pokemon that's never been documented before. The trainer pulled out a Pokeball. Random Trainer: You're gonna make me famous AND help me catch that bird. Before the trainer could throw his Pokeball, Lopmon used Blazing Ice, freezing the trainer in place & giving him instant frost bite. Lopmon thwacked the frozen trainer with her ear, shattering him into pieces. Buneary: Bun buneary buneary!(How could you do that!?) Lopmon: He was going to capture my master, I had to kill him. Buneary: Bu-near-y!(You're gonna pay for that!) FIGHT! (Digimon Tamers OST The Biggest Dreamer EXTENDED) Buneary jumped to attack Lopmon with her ear, but Lopmon blocked the hit & used Blazing Ice blowing Buneary away with frigid winds. Buneary quickly ran up & struck Lopmon, following up by striking Lopmon with a rage filled attack, knocking Lopmon to the ground. Lopmon leapt back to her feet & fired a ball of electricity at her opponent, catching Buneary off guard. Lopmon followed up with two punches before sending a wave of darkness at Buneary, lowering her resistance to dark attacks. Lopmon used Tiny Twister, smacking Buneary repeatedly with her ears. Buneary countered with a punch that disoriented Lopmon a bit, giving Buneary a chance to jump & kick Lopmon. The bunny Digimon was knocked onto her back, but she summoned roots from the ground to tie down Buneary. Lopmon then surrounded herself in stone before releasing poisonous powder on Buneary. The rabbit Pokemon used Bounce, tearing off the Ivy as she jumped into the air before coming down on Lopmon, bouncing off the bunny Digimon's head. Lopmon blasted Buneary with a mental attack before throwing a boulder at her & spewing frigid air at her, freezing the Pokemon in a block of ice. Lopmon created a Dark Typhoon that lifted Buneary into the air, then launched two sharp wind bullets at her. The frozen Buneary fell to the ground & the ice shattered, leaving an unconscious Buneary on the ground. Lopmon's stone armor wore off as she said- Lopmon: You shouldn't have messed with me. As Lopmon heads back to her post, a light flashes behind her. As she turns to see it, she gets kicked by Buneary, but now, she's Lopunny. Lopmon received multiple kicks from Lopunny before she was sent flying into a nearby crystal. Lopunny: Lop lopunny.(Now you'll get what you deserve.) Lopunny leapt at Lopmon, but was met with a flash of light as Lopmon digivolved into Turuiemon & blocked her attack. Turuiemon threw Lopunny off & said- Turuiemon: There's a reason Zhuqiamon made me his guard, you won't beat me that easily! Turuiemon leapt & kicked Lopunny before slashing her repeatedly with her claws. Lopunny raised her defense & started trading blows with Turuiemon, then struck with her Frustration, catching her opponent off guard & knocking her back before jumping & kicking Turuiemon into a crystal. She ran up to her opponent & started using Dizzy Punch over & over again, trying to induce confusion on her opponent. Turuiemon blocked the punches, but she began to feel confused as the effects of Dizzy Punch started to take affect. Turuiemon managed to use Spin Attack, smacking Lopunny & causing her to spin uncontrollably. Turuiemon leapt into the air to attack Lopunny from there, but she began to see doubles & ended up hitting the ground instead. Lopunny raised her defense & speed before punching Turuiemon & knocking her off her feet. Turuiemon looked angrily at Lopunny, but she saw 3 swirling images of her opponent. Before Lopunny could strike again, Turuiemon leapt to her feet & screamed a powerful scream as her muscles started to grow. Lopunny grew enraged & started senselessly attacking Turuiemon, but the bunny Digimon used this to her advantage, dodging each of Lopunny's attacks before catching her in a combo move, beating the snot out of her & leaving many cuts & bruises in her. She finished Lopunny with a powerful punch that sent her flying into another crystal, which she hit so hard that it collapsed on top of her. Turuiemon: Good riddance. As Turuiemon turned to leave, she heard something coming from the pile of shattered crystal behind her. Turuiemon: You've gotta be kidding me! She turned to see Lopunny re-emerge from the rubble, but she looked different. She was now Mega Lopunny, & she looked furious. Mega Lopunny: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) Mega Lopunny launched herself at Turuiemon, knocking her into another crystal. Turuiemon tried to get back up, but Mega Lopunny leapt at Turuiemon & kicked her in the face before repeatedly punching her, creating a crater in the crystal & knocking it & Turuiemon to the ground. (Stop Music) Mega Lopunny: Pun.(Hmph.) Mega Lopunny crossed her arms & was about to leave, but she heard rumbling behind her & turned back. A huge being rose from Turuiemon's place. The creature looked down at Mega Lopunny before saying- Antylamon: You thought it would be that easy? Mega Lopunny grew angry again & leapt at her opponent. (Digimon Tamers - One Vision) Antylamon raised a single hand to block Mega Lopunny. She then grabbed her & threw her through multiple crystals. She ran up ahead of Mega Lopunny & slammed her into the ground with her hand. Mega Lopunny got back up & tried to kick Antylamon, but she didn't even flinch. Antylamon uppercut Mega Lopunny into the air & shot multiple light blasts & metal projectiles at her, before using Flash to create an explosion of light inside of Mega Lopunny. When Mega Lopunny came back down, Antylamon used her Bunny Blades to knock her into another crystal & make a deep gash in her belly. (Stop Music) Mega Lopunny slowly opened her eyes & looked down at her cut, & saw that she was disappearing! Mega Lopunny: Pun?! Pun!(Wha? What's happening?!) Antylamon walked up to Mega Lopunny. Antylamon: This is the price you pay for challenging me. Mega Lopunny disappeared. K.O. Antylamon went back to guarding the gate, just in time to see more trainers coming. Antylamon: Oh boy, here we go again. Antylamon summoned the Bunny Blades. Results (Digimon Tamers - SLASH!! [single]) Boomstick: Ouch! What a way to go! Vrokorta: Lopmon takes this fight pretty easily, & we'll tell you why in each scenario. Wiz: First is Lopmon vs Buneary. Buneary was stronger, more durable, & faster. However, Lopmon had mobility, a better arsenal, more intelligence, & was a better fighter. Boomstick: Buneary could've lowered Lopmon's stats & induced status effects, but Lopmon could do this as well. Vrokorta: Not only that, but Lopmon has a better chance of exploiting Buneary's weakness to fighting type moves than Buneary does to Lopmon's dark & light attacks, & she could induce deadly status effects. Wiz: Next is Turuiemon vs Lopunny. They were pretty close in terms of strength, & durability. However, Turuiemon once again takes every other category, speed, intelligence, better fighter, & more importantly, Turuiemon uses hand to hand combat in her martial arts. This would count as a fighting type, so Turuiemon would deal even more damage than usual. Boomstick: But now it's time for Mega Lopunny vs Antylamon. Vrokorta: This is where Antylamon stomps. She was bigger, faster, far stronger & more durable, had better & more attacks, could heal herself, & could still exploit Mega Lopunny's fighting type weakness with her grappling skills. It didn't help that Antylamon had a healing factor. Vrokorta: Not to mention, Mega Lopunny didn't really have a way to end Antylamon, while Antylamon could've ended Mega Lopunny in a number of ways. Boomstick: Looks like Antylamon was the one to make the winning "cut". Vrokorta: The winner is Antylamon. Did you like this fight? Yes No Something in between Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Maybe/Not Sure How many stars would you rate Lopmon vs Buneary? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Other Fights Previous: Pangoro vs Pandamon Next: Bowser VS Zavok Trivia * Vrokorta's rooting for Lopmon cause he prefers Digimon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kick'-themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017